


Sześć miliardów kilometrów samotności

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Sheith Month 2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Ostatnia noc przed wyruszeniem na Kerberosa i pożegnanie Keitha z Shiro.





	Sześć miliardów kilometrów samotności

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month 2018. Day 6: Pre-Kerberos.

Shiro stanął na pagórku i popatrzył w bezchmurne, rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo. Pomyślał sobie, że za kilkanaście godzin będzie oglądał je z zupełnie innej perspektywy i po raz kolejny wydało mu się to kompletnie nierealne.

— Tu jesteś.

Siedzący na piasku brunet w pomarańczowym mundurze kadeta Garnizonu nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wpatrywał się przed siebie, opierając brodę o podkulone kolana.

— Twój współlokator przekazał mi, że znowu uciekłeś. Tak myślałem, że tutaj cię znajdę — powiedział Shiro. — Wiem, że nienawidzisz takich przyjęć, ale, prawdę mówiąc, liczyłem, że przyjdziesz się ze mną pożegnać.

W Garnizonie wyprawiono bankiet pożegnalny dla członków załogi misji na Kerberosa. Tradycyjnie pojawili się na nim wszyscy uczniowie, nauczyciele, osobowości ze świata nauki i rodziny astronautów, czyli w tym wypadku tylko Holtowie. Na pewno zauważono już brak pilota, ale Shiro i tak nigdy nie czuł się najlepiej w świetle reflektorów. Nie żałował wymknięcia się z przyjęcia. Matt na pewno świetnie się bawił, udzielając wywiadów, chociaż można było wątpić, czy mówił cokolwiek, co nadawałoby się do publikacji w poważniejszych mediach.

— Nie chcę się z tobą żegnać — burknął Keith. — Jeśli chcesz mnie zostawić, droga wolna, ale ja nie muszę na to patrzeć.

Sam nie wiedział, co czuł. Zazdrość? Ale o co? O to, że Shiro urodził się kilka lat wcześniej i skończył szkołę przed nim? A może po prostu był zły, bo osoba, na której mu tak bardzo zależało, miała jutro zniknąć na długie miesiące? To było przecież głupie i Keith sam odczuwał przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Shiro tak bardzo chciał lecieć w kosmos, pracował na to całe swoje życie. Cieszył się, gdy wybrano go do tej misji. Odniósł sukces, na który w pełni zasługiwał. Keith jako jego przyjaciel też powinien się tym cieszyć, zamiast uciekać z pożegnalnego bankietu jak obrażone dziecko. Nie miał prawa odbierać Shiro jego marzeń, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się pogodzić z tym, że już od jutra będzie dzielił ich cały kosmos. Jeszcze nigdy dwójka ludzi nie była od siebie tak daleko, jak oni będą.

Sześć miliardów kilometrów to cholernie dużo.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że sam tak bardzo się starał, tak dużo ćwiczył, bo miał identyczny cel. On tak jak Shiro chciał zostać najlepszym pilotem w Garnizonie i dokładnie tak samo marzył o kosmicznej wyprawie. Tylko że w swoich pragnieniach nie brał pod uwagę tej durnej różnicy wieku. Tego, że on nadal musi się uczyć, a Shiro może ruszyć na podbój galaktyki bez niego.

Nie powinien się do niego przywiązywać. Tak byłoby najlepiej, nie musiałby teraz cierpieć. Od początku obawiał się, że to się tak skończy. Życie nauczyło Keitha, że wszyscy, na których mu zależało, prędzej czy później odchodzili – najpierw jego matka, później ojciec. Dlaczego w tym przypadku miałoby stać się inaczej?

W głębi serca Keith rozumiał, że takiej szansy nie można odrzucić, bo odmowa byłaby równoznaczna ze skreśleniem z listy kandydatów na inne misje, ale dlaczego on miał takiego pecha i musiał jeszcze chodzić do tej głupiej szkoły? Przecież teraz będzie tam jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnie. Nie chciał być w Garnizonie, nie bez Shiro.

Takashi usiadł koło niego na ziemi tak, że ich ramiona prawie się stykały.

— Nie chcę cię zostawić, Keith. Złożyłem obietnicę i mam zamiar jej dotrzymać — przemówił łagodnym tonem. — Nie lecę tam na wieczność. Wkrótce wrócę.

— Tak jak mój ojciec? — mruknął Keith, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć. — On też tak powiedział.

Doskonale pamiętał, gdy jego ojciec wyszedł tamtego dnia do pracy, mówiąc, że niedługo wróci, że wybuchł pożar i musi tam jechać. To nie było nic niezwykłego, więc nawet się odpowiednio nie pożegnali. Keith widział go wtedy po raz ostatni. Następnego dnia przekazano mu, że jego ojciec nie żyje.

Shiro popatrzył na chłopaka i odetchnął. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Twój ojciec zginął, ratując ludzkie życie. Był bohaterem. Nie zostawił cię, pamiętaj o tym — powiedział. — Gdyby cię dzisiaj zobaczył, byłby z ciebie dumny.

— Nigdy nie prosiłem o ojca-bohatera — odparł z irytacją. — Chciałem tylko mieć tatę, który by mnie wychowywał.

Keith nie mógł powiedzieć tego głośno, ale pomyślał sobie, że tak samo nie chciał Takashiego Shirogane-pilota w misji na Kerberosa. W zupełności wystarczyłby mu Shiro, który by po prostu został przy nim na Ziemi.

— Wiem, Keith — odpowiedział smutno Shiro. — Wiem.

Keith popatrzył mu w oczy, w których odbijało się światło gwiazd, i przez długi moment siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy.

Otaczała ich pustynia. Byli tam całkowicie sami. Za nimi stał dom rodzinny Keitha, a przed nimi na horyzoncie widoczne były światła miasta, które z tej odległości wyglądały jak niewielkie, błyszczące punkciki.

— Nic mi się nie stanie, nie martw się — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Shiro. — Garnizon od lat wysyła ludzi w kosmos i do tej pory wszyscy bezpiecznie wrócili do domów. Jesteśmy przygotowani na wszystko. No, może poza spotkaniem kosmitów, ale myślę, że w tej kwestii mogę liczyć na pozostałych członków załogi. Matt specjalnie od roku nałogowo czyta powieści i ogląda filmy science-fiction. Twierdzi, że na tym polega jego research i opracowuje różne warianty walki. Gdyby mógł, kupiłby przez Internet bryłkę kryptonitu — spróbował zażartować.

— Wiem. Jesteś świetnym pilotem, Shiro. Najlepszym z najlepszych — stwierdził Keith. Odwrócił wzrok i ściszył głos. Mówienie o tym było trudne. — Wiem, że wrócisz na Ziemię, ale ja będę musiał zostać tutaj sam, a potem… Potem będziesz miał swoją karierę pilota i o mnie zapomnisz. Zrozumiem, nie będę cię zatrzymywał, w końcu ci się należy. I tak długo mnie znosiłeś. Możesz lecieć. Ja zostanę sam, ale jak zwykle dam radę. W sumie nie jestem już dzieckiem i nie potrzebuję niańczenia, więc sobie leć. Jak chcesz.

Dopiero wtedy Shiro zdjął rękę z jego ramienia i zastanowił się ostrożnie nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie mów tak. Nie będziesz sam i nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Gdy będę już na statku, znajdę sposób, żeby się z tobą skontaktować.

— To chyba niezgodne z zasadami.

Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Lecę na misję z Mattem Holtem. Chyba nie uniknę łamania niektórych reguł — uznał. — Wiem, że nie chcesz się ze mną żegnać, ale ja nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł wylecieć bez odpowiedniego pożegnania z tobą.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Keitha. Po krótkiej chwili wahania ten chwycił ją i podciągnął się do góry. Mimo że obaj już stali, minęło kilka sekund, zanim puścili swoje dłonie. Keith poczuł, jak serce mocniej zabiło mu w piersi.

— Obiecaj mi, że podczas mojej nieobecności nie poddasz się i będziesz kontynuował naukę. Masz w sobie niezwykły potencjał, Keith, i jeżeli odpowiednio go wykorzystasz, możesz odnieść sukces. Ja nigdy nie przestanę w ciebie wierzyć. Obiecaj mi, że ty też nie przestaniesz wierzyć w siebie. Zobaczysz, że następnym razem polecimy w kosmos razem — rzekł poważnym tonem, ale na jego twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech. — Jesteś dla mnie ważny, nie powinieneś w to wątpić.

Teraz Keith miał okazję. Nikt by mu nie przeszkodził. Mógł powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach i wyznać, że Shiro także był dla niego ważny, ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny w całym wszechświecie. Bo on był jedyną osobą, którą chłopak kochał, jedyną tak mu bliską i właśnie dlatego nie potrafił cieszyć się z tego wielkiego sukcesu, jakim była wyprawa na Kerberosa i przez to czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Przecież powinniśmy chcieć jak najlepiej dla ludzi, na których nam zależy, powinniśmy cieszyć się ich szczęściem, a on tak nie mógł. Keith miał złamane serce i nie chciało mu się myśleć o tym, że jutro też będzie dzień, bo chociaż będzie, to tak naprawdę mogłoby go nie być. Bo co to za dzień, w którym człowiek, kto jest dla ciebie wszystkim, przestaje być w tym samym świecie, co ty?

— Postaram się — wydukał zdawkowo. Tylko tyle przeszło mu przez gardło zamiast tych wszystkich głupich, egoistycznych myśli. Po kolejnych dwóch głębokich oddechach Keith, spuszczając wzrok, dodał: — Dziękuję za wszystko, Shiro. Bez ciebie nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

Wiedział, że jeżeli nie zrobi tego teraz, nie będzie miał takiej szansy aż do zakończenia misji, ale mimo to stchórzył. To nie był jeszcze ten moment. Gdyby Shiro go odrzucił w tym momencie, nie zniósłby tego. Straciłby powód, żeby walczyć o swoje i wytrzymać do końca nauki w Garnizonie.

— Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia. — Shiro spojrzał w stronę domu, przy którym zaparkował swój czerwony ścigacz. — Ktoś musi zająć się moim motocyklem.

Wyjął z kieszeni galowego munduru kluczyki i wyciągnął je w stronę Keitha, trzymając palcami za kółko breloczka. Chłopak patrzył to na nie, to na przyjaciela.

— Naprawdę…? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Shiro zachęcająco pokiwał głową. Keith niepewnie chwycił kluczyki.

— Nikomu nie ufam w tej kwestii tak, jak tobie — oznajmił Shiro. — Tylko, proszę, nie uciekaj zbyt często z internatu.

— Ale teraz nie dasz rady wrócić do Garnizonu na bankiet — zauważył Keith. — Na pewno już cię szukają.

W odpowiedzi Japończyk wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał mnie odwieźć. — Znowu się uśmiechnął.

Tym razem Keith nie potrafił się sprzeciwić. Ścisnął kluczyki w dłoni i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku ścigacza. Wyciągnął swój kombinezon i kask z bagażnika, założył w pośpiechu, a potem zajął miejsce za kierownicą, a za nim usiadł Shiro, obejmując go w pasie.

Gdy rozległo się warknięcie silnika i ruszyli spod jego domu, usta Keitha wykrzywiły się w półuśmiechu, a Shiro zacisnął uścisk.

Shiro poleci na Kerberosa, wróci, a wtedy porozmawiają i Keith wszystko mu powie. 

I nawet kosmos już ich nie rozdzieli.


End file.
